world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eizen
Eizen is a protagonist in Tales of Berseria. He is the older brother of Edna and the First Mate of the Aifread pirate crew. He is constantly referred to as the "Reaper" (Literally meaning: Death God). His true name is Ufemew Wexub. Statistics *'Name': Eizen, The Reaper *'Origin': Tales of Berseria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1000+ (30’s Physically) *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Malak, Aifread Pirates First Mate, Artes User *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 187 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 85 kg (187 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Relatives': Edna (Younger sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Artes (Martial, Malak and Mystic), Break Soul, Master Melee Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Bracelet, Reaper's Coin *'Weaknesses': Eizen has seriously bad luck that always hits him. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fate, Verdict, Eleventh Hour, Winter Winds, Mirage, Light House, Deceiving Pummel, Wind Lance, Air Thrust, Hell Gate, Stone Lance, Geo Rumble, Flash Step, Quickness, Dragonic Drive, Perfect Mayhem, Howling Dragon *'Voice Actor': Toshiyuki Morikawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City level, Mountain level with Draconic Drive *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic, likely higher with Dragonic Drive *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ, Class PJ+ with Dragonic Drive *'Durability': At least City level, Mountain level with Draconic Drive *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted (Eizen is a very old Seraph who lived for thousands of years and thus possesses knowledge and experience much more than any normal human.) Appearance Eizen is a tall, well-built man widely recognized as a "reaper" and therefore is portrayed in dark clothing. He has blond hair and blue eyes, a trait he shares with his sister, Edna. Under his eyes he has black markings around his eye-bags. His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves (before he gave them to Edna). He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket. Personality His personality is that of cool and controlled individual, though he does display a passion for artwork and antiques that runs counter to that aloofness. As an older malak, he also acts as a mentor to Laphicet. He is shown to be extremely caring to those younger than him and are of the same race, such as his sister. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wind Manipulation: Earth Manipulation: Martial Artes: *'Fate': Eizen strikes his target with his left elbow. *'Verdict': Eizen will either charge at the enemy and perform an upward strike with his left fist, conjuring a purple sphere around the target, or step to the side while striking his target with his hand in that direction. *'Eleventh Hour': Eizen leaps into the air, then smashes his right fist into the enemy, causing an earth burst upon impact with the ground. *'Winter Winds': Eizen will either step to the right, gather energy, then perform a powerful punch with his right hand to the left that emits a purple sphere upon the enemy, or step to the left, gather energy, and perform a powerful punch with his left hand to the right followed by rays of energy and ice. *'Mirage': Eizen will either step to the right and perform a powerful punch with his right fist to the left, followed by flames that conjure a purple sphere upon the enemy, or step back, then perform a forward strike with his left fist, a trail of fire following it. *'Lighthouse': Eizen stomps his right foot at the enemy, causing an earth burst and conjuring a purple sphere upon the enemy, following this with an upward strike with his right fist. *'Deceiving Pummel': Eizen releases a light projectile into the ground from his left hand. Malak Artes: *'Wind Lance': Eizen manifests as a green bullet rushing in a straight line across the battlefield, passing through enemies until it disperses. *'Air Thrust': Eizen surrounds the target with sharp blades of wind, dealing many hits quickly while slightly lifting the enemy into the air. *'Hell Gate': When the arte is cast, two streams of damaging wind energy cross paths on the location, forming an X shape. The energy then erupts immediately afterward, damaging any targets in the area and launching them into the air. *'Stone Lance': Eizen conjures a stalagmite at the enemy's position that quickly shatters into pieces. *'Geo Rumble': Eizen calls forth a series of rock pillars to erupt from the ground and strike the target. *'Flash Step': Eizen is covered with a white fog with six angled purple circles and is teleported near his enemy's position with the fog still covering him while inflicting damage to his target. *'Quickness': Eizen manifests as two green spheres dropping onto the target and conjuring a green whirlwind upon the contact with the ground, healing 50% of the target's health and vitality, and curing any "Fatigue" status ailment effects. Break Soul: *'Dragonic Drive': Eizen sprouts dark wings and his eyes are shielded in yellow and red light. He then soars into the air before releasing a blast of fire down at the area in front of him, damaging enemies in the radius of the flames as he lands. Mystic Artes: *'Perfect Mayhem': Eizen flips his coin in the air before advancing toward his enemy suddenly and strikes them with a flurry of punches, ending his assault with an upward punch that tosses them away. He then turns around and catches the coin he tossed at the beginning of the arte. *'Howling Dragon': Eizen, in his "Draconic Drive" form, dives down from the skies and drags his enemy across the ground. After he stops, he strikes his enemy into the ground before releasing several dark waves to further damage the enemy. Relationships *Edna *Velvet Crowe *Laphicet *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou *Eleanor Hume *Zaveid *Sorey *Lailah *Melchior Mayvin *Artorius Collbrande *Coyote Starrk Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Malak Category:First Mate Category:Aifread Pirates Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Velvet's Group